Ash's Defect
by KingOfFanfiction019
Summary: Ash is born with a genetic defect that causes him to become a type when he is hit by a move of that type. How will this affect his journey?
1. The beginning

Ash's case was a unique one. The doctors had never seen anything like this before. The scans were showing up as stable, but the test showed the DNA was much more manipulative than normal in a human. The closest thing anyone had ever seen was a Ditto, but this was a human. They wanted to test on the child more, but the mother was being protective. "No! I won't let you take my only child away!" Delia screamed. She then left the hospital to return home.

Once she got home, Delia whispered to her child. "I won't let them take you away, Ash. Not again." Mimey watched curiously as he knit a picture. Suddenly, a blast of psychic energy split off and hit Ash. Delia and Mimey looked on in horror. "Ash! No!" Delia screamed as she watched. She then got confused as he simply gurgled happily as his hair turned pink. Ash waved his hand happily and several objects began flying around the room surrounded by pink energy. Delia then realized what the doctors meant by a genetic defect

-Hello, just a grass-typed line break- *Ten Years Later*

"Okay Ash, good luck on your Pokemon journey!" Delia yelled after him. "Don't worry mom, I'll be fine!" The boy in question yelled. "Remember! Oak doesn't know about it" Delia said. Ash then replied "I know mom, I'm going now!" Ash quickly ran to Oak's Lab, afraid of being late. "Professor! I'm here!" Ash said once he got there. Professor Oak looked up "Oh, hi Ash! What is your starter going to be?" Professor Oak asked.

"Hmm, I think I'll choose...

 **King: This is my first fanfiction, so let me know what you think. Also you get to choose his starter by reviewing. GO FORTH MY ARMY AND R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my peasants, sorry for not posting, i was an idiot trying to figure it out! but im back! in this chappie we find out who mawile is! also, i will try for chapters every week or so.**

-la la la, fire typed start-

Ash dashed into the lab, excited for the first pokemon he was gonna get. "Professor, is my pokemon ready? can i have them?" Ash hurriedly ran over to the pokeballs, looking at each of them in turn. "Oh, um, about them..." Oak said. Ash replied with "what? did something happen?" "Yea, there was a new trainer who came early and i didn't have enough pokemon for all of you guys, so I only have a pokemon from Hoenn." Oak sighed and put his head to the back of his head. "The thing is, Ash, that this pokemon is entirely wild and is very dangerous, so i want to study it beforehand." "What! I've been waiting my whole life for this, and i promise i will be very careful!" "Ok Ash, but the first time you get hurt because of it it's going to come back here until it is safe" "Ok, fine Professor." Ash took the pokeball with the jaw on it, confused at the symbol. "Professor, what about my other gear, like the pokeballs and the Pokedex?" "Right here Ash, Don't hurry so much." Oak laughed as Ash grabbed them, ran out the door, and yelled a goodbye to the Professor. "Ha, that boy will go far in his life"

-steel typed line break!-

Ash ran to route 1, yelling a quick love you and goodbye to his mother as he dashed by. "alright, lets see what you are!" Ash said as he got outside of pallet town. The pokeball released a yellow tan pokemon with large eyes and a giant black jaw on the back of its head. "What are you?" Ash asked innocently. "Maw, mawile ile(wow, don't you think that is a bit rude?)" The pokemon replied. "Oh, your a mawile? i heard about you from the Professor, i didn't think you were a fairy type..." Ash said with a bit of embarrassment in his voice. "SPEAROW" "SPEAROW" "SPEAROW" "FEAR!" Ash quickly turned around and saw a flock of spearows with a Fearow at the very front. "Crap!" "Mawile!(Run)" Ash and mawile yelled as they ran. Ash quickly thought of something as he saw a cliff with a lake at the bottom. "Come on, let's jump!" "Maw ile maw!(But thats high! are you insane?)". They quickly leaped off the cliff trying to land in the deepest part of the pond.

 **So! that was the classic "spearow flock" at the beginning of all the stories! also, im putting the translations of poke speech in parantheses so you understand some jokes. also, tell me pairing you want, and it** ** _WON'T_** **be a romantic one! he is 10! he will have best friends, but no GF/BF!**


End file.
